The goal of the Pilot and Feasibility Program of the DERC will encourage investigators to pursue and develop critical scientific questions in diabetes. Towards this goal, the DERC provides research funds to new investigators for scientific studies related to the field of diabetes and/or endocrinology. The funding mechanism is also available to senior investigators whose research has not focused towards diabetes, its pathogenesis ore complications, who wish to expand their research field and focus some of their research skills on diabetes. The awarding of pilot and feasibility grants is based upon the scientific merit of the investigator's proposal as evaluated by the DERC Pilot and Feasibility Committee chaired by Dr. Tony McCall, and importantly by scientists outside of the University with recognized expertise in the relevant field. It is the expectation of the DERC that the successful applicants will produce and publish data stemming from the studies supported by the DERC. The Pilot and Feasibility Committee evaluates progress on the studies after the first six months of funding with the aim of assisting the investigators in accomplishing their goals by constructive advice and consultation. Furthermore, we encourage pilot and feasibility awardees to continue their studies by applying for extemal funding for the project once preliminary data has been gathered.